RMS Titanic
by TVstarDTWKS
Summary: This is a story based on the people, brave and cowardly who sailed and died on the Titanic. Jess and Becker visit Ireland and go to the museum. Kinda Jecker. A five part story. Oh and an anomaly appears of course just to cause trouble.
1. Titanic

**Disclaimer : I don't own primeval or any of the characters in the show...**

**It is so tempting to make it a Jecker story so it is. This is my first posted Primeval story, I do have another in the works however I am busy with two other stories and once finished I will post the other 6 or 7 idea's I have. The other story is also a Jecker one.**

**I was thinking about the Titanic sinking 100 years ago this year and thought who the blame was on, the Captain, the Captain of the other vessel (the Californian) however I came to the conclusion that it wasn't just one person, it was a variety of problems, this was before I seen the film. I wanted to write about it and couldn't decide what TV show to use. As well as this I wanted to write about the different type of people and their bravery and cowardliness towards the situation. It was a terrible event that was cause by a variety of issues. **

**I find it sad all those people perished because health and safety wasn't as big as it is today.**

**And I hopefully will be able to post a chapter a day. Now on with the story.**

Jess was sitting at the ADD, nothing had came up all day and it was already two o'clock. She thought if she had nothing better to do, she could look at the news to see what was happening in the world. She opened the Internet and typed. BBC News. She clicked on the first result. Most of it was about how today was the day Titanic set sail. She was intrigued by the story of Titanic however didn't believe anything in the film lied about and only the known truth. She clicked on the link

She seen various other links but clicked on the first on, Titanic Centenary: The voyage the brothers were not supposed to be on. It was about and a man called Leonard who had went to Canada to start a new life. He came back and persuaded his brothers, Lewis and Stanley and four friends from school to go with him. Their original voyage was cancelled and they were put on the Titanic in second class rooms. Only one of the three brothers bodies were recovered and mistaken for Leonard but it was Lewis' however the funeral was about to begin in Canada near to where Leonard had lived so Leonard's old friend's decided to go ahead with the funeral.

It was quite upsetting to Jess, knowing all or most of the lives on the ship could of been saved. She looked at the similar stories section and seen some videos she decided she would watch later. "Jess?" Becker was behind her his hands on the back of the chair. She turned around and he handed her a bar of chocolate. "Thanks Becker, Matt never remembers."

"What you looking at?" He inquired. "Just some stuff on Titanic and it's passengers."

"Today was the day it set sail, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Suddenly an anomaly alert went off. "And just as it seemed it was going to be a peaceful day for once." Becker said as he headed for the amoury.

He grabbed two EMD's and a case of them, then he headed back to the ADD. "Right Jess where about's?" He asked, Becker knew he could of used the coms but he rarely did within the ARC as he preferred to talk face to face. "Coordinates 28, 47, 20. Ten minutes away, area where their are a lot of tall building and densely populated. No incursions as far as I am a wear." She informed him as well as Matt over the coms.

'Thanks Jess. Where's Becker? He should be here' Matt asked her. "Here with me, he'll be right there." Jess replied which gave the signal to Becker he should probably get going.

"Jess, I...was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Ireland at the weekend for two days seeing as you find the subject of the Titanic interesting, I got the weekend off, we could visit the museum if you like." He asked her. "Ehm...I might not be able to get the days off." She wanted to go but it was with Becker, she had a crush on him and would find it awkward. Unknown to her Lester was behind her. He could tell Jess liked Becker and vice versa. "Don't worry Miss Parker, you can also have the weekend off, we can call in some extra staff. And Captain don't you have an incursion to be getting to?" Jess could tell Lester was in a good mood. He left and Becker looked at Jess.

"Looks like he is in a good mood."

"Yes, you better get going, we can arrange something when I get back." Becker headed out of the hub to the cars and got in the drivers side with Matt in the passengers. "Took you long enough." He said as Becker drove off.

**It was gonna be that Jess and Becker mistakenly go through an anomaly to 1912 and they are mistaken for people who are on board the Titanic but I think I can write better the way I am heading. **

**Please review :D**


	2. Journey to Ireland

**This story will probably have four chapters, on for each day.**

**And any person talked about being on board the Titanic (including Becker's Great Great Grand-dad) are based on people on board and their stories.**

_"Yes, you better get going, we can arrange something when I get back." Becker headed out of the hub to the cars and got in the drivers side with Matt in the passengers. "Took you long enough." He said as Becker drove off._

They arrived back an hour later, there wasn't any problems with creatures and the anomaly was secure.

"Jess." Becker called her name from behind her. She was going through all types of excuses but thought she might as well go as she got a rare full weekend off because of Lester's good mood for once.

"Yeah?" She wondered what he wanted although she kinda already knew. "Well the ferry leaves tomorrow evening from the harbor, I will come to yours at seven if that is OK with you." He suggested. "That's fine, what about accommodation?" She asked. "There is a hotel nearby, I can book your room for you just now on ADD."

"What about Lester?" She knew if Lester found out he would tell them both to work over the weekend. "He is in a good mood as he is having lunch with the Minister tomorrow." Becker told her. "That explains it then."

_**The following evening.**_

Jess was packing to go to Ireland. She didn't need much as it was only until Sunday. Becker would be there in an hour and Jess was already ready so she sat down to watch some TV.

It hardly felt like an hour when the door bell went. Jess got up and allowed the person in knowing it would be Becker, a few moments later he was knocking the door. Jess got up and let him in.

"You ready to go?" He asked. "Yes, going to get my bag." Jess left to get her bag and when she entered the room Becker came over and took it of her so he could carry it down to his car. "It's fine, I'll get it." She assured him but he carried it down the stairs for her even though it was a small bag. Jess got into the passengers side and Becker drove to the harbor, and boarded the ferry. Since Jess didn't buy a ticket she bought one while boarding.

Once on board they exited the car. "Do you want to get a snack or a coffee or something?" Becker asked Jess. "Sure."

"There's a cafe just above this deck, lets go."

Both of them sat there for the remainder of the journey as there wasn't much to do. They order a sandwich each and a few drinks while they talked about things. Jess found out why Becker was fascinated by Titanic too as his Great Grand-dad was on board the ship. Jess asked Becker things like 'who was he?'

He explained to her he was called Richard Frederick Becker and he was only one when he sail on Titanic. He explained they were second class and came from Guntar, India. He was with his two sisters and mum. They all survived.

Jess also told him she had ancestors on Titanic too. It was her Great, Great Grand-dad, Clifford Richard Parker. He was 28 and from the channel islands, sadly he died and his body wasn't recovered.

They arrived in Northern Ireland and booked into the hotel. Jess' room was on the second floor and Becker's on the third. They decided to visit the museum tomorrow and headed off to bed.

**Next chapter the Museum then the final a surprise...something bad happens!**

**Please Review :D**


	3. The museum

**Merci Mijo54 pour l'examen et je fais l'intention d'une anomalie d'ouvrir dans le dernier chapitre (quatre), il sera jusqu'à demain comme le Titanic a coulé ce jour-là et mon premier chapitre a été publié le jour où il mit à la voile. Et avez-vous vu tous les épisodes de Primeval le premier?**

**The next chapter is the last which will be up tomorrow, four chapters for the four days the Titanic sailed. And thank you for the alerts and favourites. :D And I have never been to the museum so don't have a clue what's in it, it's made up.**

The sun rose early that morning and woke Jess as the room got lighter. She got changed and was going to get breakfast at the hotels restaurant. She texted Becker before she got ready asking if he was up. To her surprise he was and they decided to meet at the restaurant for breakfast in an hour, which she hoped would be long enough.

She was just finished her hair when her phone buzzed, it was Becker.

_At restaurant slightly early, how long will you be? x_

She texted him back immediately.

_Not too long just coming, go get a table and order for yourself just now._

After she pressed send she thought Beckers text was unusual and looked at it again. It had an 'x' at the end and she didn't do one back. Her phone buzzed again.

_I'll wait._

He noticed there was no _'x'_ and didn't do it again she thought. She replied.

_OK x_

And pressed send before she could think about it. Quickly she pulled her shoes on and left her room to join Becker. He was sitting in reception waiting as it was just outside the restaurant.

"Hello, have a nice sleep?" She asked as they entered the restaurant. "Yes, yourself?" He asked back. "Not to bad." They made there way straight to a table for two. It was self service so Becker told Jess she could go up first. She got a bowl of cereal and a slice of toast. Becker came back with two bits of toast and jam. Once again they talked about general things. Then the conversation changed to anomaly's and their work.

"What's they craziest anomaly you have visited?" Jess asked him as the conversation had gone quite a few minutes ago. "The Dracorex and the crazy knight trying to slave it." He told her. "Yeah, I read the file after it escaped and we trapped it in Lester's office."

"Yeah that was fun." Becker then went on to do an impression of Lester. "You know, I could have been ambassador to Moscow by now, maybe even Cabinet Secretary. Instead, I'm watching a dinosaur trash my office. Still no regrets." He said it in a whisper so noone nearby would hear. Jess giggled at the impression. "What about scariest?" Jess asked. "To many to name, for a start he future beetles, it's the one that I think of instantly, there's also the Diictodon one. Not the creatures but what happened after with the fire and Cutter, not scary just sad for the team. As well as the flesh-eating fungus. Most annoying having to save Abby's little brother because he wondered through one. The one I was most concerned about was the one Conner, Abby and Quinn went through and didn't come back for a year."

"I didn't like the beetles too." She agreed. They were both whispering it so noone could hear them. The conversation went quite again. Becker couldn't stop thinking about Jess, he really liked her and she knew it too from when the beetles were in the ARC. Jess' phone rang. She took it out of her bag and it was 'Abby' on the caller ID. "Sorry Becker, it's Abby." Jess answered it.

"Hey Abby."

_'Hi, just wondering how is Ireland?'_

"Good, the hotels nice and we are going to see the museum today. How's things, anything new?" Jess asked wondering if there were any troublesome anomaly's.

_'Well, nothing as of yet but just after you left, there was a slight problem.'_

"What was it?" She asked hoping everything was OK now. It wasn't Abby's voice that replied.

_'WE LOST OUR FIELD COORDINATOR THAT'S WHAT.'_ Conner shouted, he must of been further away as he had to shout it but Abby must have it on speaker phone.

"Temple you forgot about the head of security as well." Becker heard what Conner had said even though Jess' phone wasn't on speaker.

_'Tell Action Man that too.'_ Conner said he didn't shout which made Jess think he was now besides Abby. Becker didn't hear the _'action man' _bit and Jess wasn't planning on telling him. "He said that too." Jess told Becker.

_'Well have a nice time and we'll see you when you get back.'_ Abby told her and they said _'bye'_ and hung up. "Abby says to enjoy ourselves as when we get back Lester will be in a mood because his lunch with the minister was cancelled and isn't being rescheduled, he's in a mood just now, he even thought of calling us back to work last night but Abby was able to stop him."

_**At the museum **_

"Whoa, this place is...big." Jess said as she looked at the building. "Indeed. C'mon lets go see what's inside." They entered the museum and there was a picture of the Titanic sitting it the harbour about to set sail behind the desk that they pay in at. Jess and Becker pay into the museum and Becker insists paying in Jess. They enter and see displays with objects recovered from the ship and stories behind them. Straight ahead is the story of the Titanic which is a video that plays every half an hour. Then to the right is survivor stories and why the ship sank and the reasons that were believed where Titanic's problems.

Jess and Becker went straight for the video to start off.

_In the early 1900's there was fierce competition between transatlantic shipping companies for the lucrative business of passenger's transportation. _

The two big players were the Liverpool based White Star Line and Cunard.

_Cunard had already set the bar in terms of speed with liners like Mauretania and Lusitania. They were setting speed records for the Southampton to New York crossing. White Star decided to fight back, not in terms of speed, but by building liners of the highest standards of luxury and bigger than anything on the seas. In this way, they could take more fare paying passengers per run and could charge top dollar for the large suites designed to take families and staff. _

As it played pictures of the ships mentioned were shown.

_There is a certain irony in the fact that these two fierce competitors, White Star and Cunard, ended up merging together to form one company in the economic downturn of the 1930's. The transatlantic route was an extremely lucrative one so it was important to White Star to have the lion's share of the business. The technical innovations of the time in terms of engine design, vision and construction technique meant that shipbuilding could take giant leaps forward from the old timber and iron ships which had previously carried passengers. The Victorian industrial revolution led to a greater demand for modernisation. Everything had to be bigger, faster, more efficient and better in order to compete in this new capitalist world. By the early 1900's there was a hunger for new innovation, new inventions._

The video went on to show both company's greatest ships, as well as scene's from Victorian London that had been hand drawn.

_In stark contrast to the ship they were building, many of Titanic's workers lived in homes with only basic facilities. While Titanic used electricity to power everything from lights to lifts, shipyard men lit their kitchen houses by candlelight and later with town gas. From this vision of progress and innovation, Olympic and Titanic were born._

It showed men working on the Titanic and the houses they lived in. Even a few short video clips in Black and White.

_The keel of Olympic was laid just before Christmas 1908 and that of Titanic in late March, 1909. The sister ships sat side by side on the stocks and as they gradually took shape inside an enclosure of gantries, cranes and scaffolding, they rose towards the sky and dwarfed increasingly the thousands of men who worked to bring ships into being._

The video was showing both ships in the harbour. It then went on to talk about the journey Titanic made.

_While more press interest had been heaped upon the maiden voyage of RMS Olympic, Titanic's maiden voyage did receive its fair share of attention. Many Americans who had completed their Grand Tour of Europe wanted to be on board the first run out of the world's largest ship. Yet she was not full to capacity._

The video finished after explaining the route. The continued to read about the items recovered.

_Soon after the ship sank, there were those who contemplated its recovery, including the Astor, Guggenheim and Widener families who wanted the wreck raised. Methods of salvage were dreamed up over the decades, but the location of Titanic was unknown until the wreck was discovered in September 1985._

_The raising of the ship remained as a tantalising prospect but gave way to the more practicable recovery of objects in a debris field the area of London. Soon, deep-sea photographs of chinaware, dolls, shoes, etc. were mesmerising us. But the removal of such objects and the granting of exclusive rights to do so to an American company made the waters around the wreck a sea of controversy. Is the site primarily a graveyard, an archaeological site, or corporate property belonging to the salvors-in-possession? RMS Titanic Inc at first restricted themselves to the debris field, but soon objects from inside the wreck were brought to the surface for display in enormously successful exhibitions._

All of this was next to the display with photographs that were taken. Some of the artefacts included, watches, trousers, paper money and a steward's jacket with a readable name-tag.

There was more displays on the second floor. Jess and Becker headed towards the stairs when the lift opened up. Some people can out and Jess and Becker went in. It was a large lift, big enough for twenty people and a few buggies. Suddenly and anomaly opened...

**I will leave it there, last chapter tomorrow and the information was taken off the museums website. **

**Please Review :D**


	4. Anomaly in a lift

**I made a mistake and knew the Titanic sank on the 14th and thought the 10-14th was 4 days, it's five, so five chapters instead.**

_There was more displays on the second floor. Jess and Becker headed towards the stairs when the lift opened up. Some people can out and Jess and Becker went in. It was a large lift, big enough for twenty people and a few buggies. Suddenly and anomaly opened..._

They stood back and the lift arrived on the second floor, they couldn't risk anyone going through it when it reached the ground floor so pressed the alarm which disabled the lift. Jess directed people to take the stairs while Becker phoned the ARC.

"Guy's, we have a problem, there's an anomaly inside the lift at the Titanic museum and it is really busy."

_'Well how do I know what to do, it's your job to deal with them.'_ Lesters voice came through and he sounded very annoyed. "Jess is directing the public and that's all we can do. Wait a minute, I keep some EMD's in the truck as it is a company car. I will go get them."

_'Good idea, now I know the rules about going through however we need to know if it is dangerous, as it is only you and Miss Parker.'_

"But sir..." Becker protested. _'Captain Becker, just look though quickly.' _

"OK sir." Becker hung up. "JESS!" He yelled. Jess stuck her head round the corner. "Yeah?"

"Get it cornered off so noone comes near and then go get the EMD's from the truck, I will wait here just in case."

"OK." Jess left so she could get someone to corner off the lift. Becker waited, luckily nothing came through and Jess returned with two EMD's. She handed one to Becker. "Listen, I am going to see what's on the other side. Just look through, for safety reasons." Jess nodded and Becker went through. He came back a minute later, mouth open. "Well wasn't expecting that."

"What is it?" Jess questioned. "The Titanic." He replied and Jess looked at him in disbelief. "Yes we are in the Titanic mus..." It finally clicked, the real Titanic. Jess just looked at him. "Please." She badly wanted to see it. "No." He was defiantly against this. "You seen it." She argued. "Yes but that was different."

"Becker please." Jess begged once again. "Fine. Just three seconds then out." She was lucky he allowed her. "OK." She squealed. "I won't tell Lester." She continued. She stepped through. There were people everywhere all watching the Titanic and people boarding the ship. She looked around her, noone even noticed her and she was wearing total different clothes and standing in front of a yellow sparkling light. She looked to her right and seen her Great Great grand-dad standing looking at the large ship with his ticket in his hand. She was tempted to tell him don't go on the ship but couldn't interfere with time and he did live.

A little girl was standing in front of her with a curious look on her face. "Miss, what's that?" She asked. "I don't know." She had to lie, an older girl came over. "C'mon you, we need to get on the ship, mum and Becker already are." The older girl pulled her away and she turned back and waved. Jess knew who Becker was, he was only one but being called by his second name, wait until she told Becker. She was tempted to tell them not to go but she still knew she couldn't...

**Sorry guy's had to end it there to get a good last chapter :D it will be up tomorrow.**

**Please Review :D and thanks for the alerts and favourites.**

**Merci Moji54 :D**


	5. The End

**I forgot a disclaimer so... I DON'T OWN PRIMEVAL OR THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED.**

Jess found herself walking up to her Great ,Great grandad. "Excuse me but have you got the time?" She was attempting to stall him as he was about to step on the ship which as about to leave. "Yes, it's two o'clock." He replied. "Sorry again but do you know where I can purchase tickets for the ship?" She wasn't planning on going, she was just stalling him for longer. "Sorry but I need to go or I will miss the ship."

"You do know the Titanic is sinkable, the design is all wrong." She still tried to stop him. "I disagree, I need to go now." He walked past her and boarded the ship. Jess turned around to see Becker walking towards her.

"What did I tell you."

"Sorry, I didn't say, I just stalled and it made no difference." She told him. "Do you want to watch the ship depart?" He asked her. "But it is against the rules to even be here." She replied using his own rule against him. "Yes but we aren't working, we're off so we could stay."

"What if the anomaly becomes unstable?" She was worried of this happening. "OK maybe we should go-" Becker was cut off in mid sentence as the horn to the Titanic sounded and she started to sail. "All them people not knowing what is going to happen on that ship, it's a shame."

"Jess we couldn't stop it, if we did then ships today wouldn't be safe, lets go back." Much to Jess' surprise Becker held her hand and walked back to the anomaly still holding her hand and she followed. They went back through. Nothing had changed as far as they were a wear. "Jess, seeing peoples loved ones being killed because the Titanic sank, made me realise, I..." He couldn't say it, he did love her and she him but he was nervous, "Becker, I love you too." She could tell that's what he was going to say as he was still holding her hand. "I say we wait here until it closes, then get the next ferry home."

"Yeah." Agreed Jess.

They watched the anomaly until it eventually closed in the early hours of the morning.

**Hope this is an OK ending, it had to be quick as I only had five minutes to write it and post. **

**RIP to all those who sailed on the Titanic.**


End file.
